Nasty Surprises
by Suzie1989
Summary: Booth is mad at Bones. Bones has had a mysterious phone call. Whats going on? FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP 11/01/09
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is the first piece that I have wrote so please let me know if you think that I should continue with it or give up. Reviews would be much appreciated J. Also this takes place early on in the programme but Sweets might appear later on as I think he is funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Booth entered the Jefforsonian and immediately began searching for Bones,

eventually finding her in her office. At first he didn't notice her on the phone and burst in without knocking.

"Bones! I want a word with you…" Bones cut him off with a single motion of her hand pointing at the phone, quickly followed by another movement motioning for him to be quiet. Booth sat down on her sofa and quietly fumed to himself as he waited for her to finish up her conversation.

"Okay thank you for letting me know I will see on Saturday afternoon" Bones hung up after exchanging goodbyes and leaned back in her chair whilst sighing heavily. Finally speaking to Booth she asked "Do we have a case?" Her face lighting up at the prospect of being able to spend some more time with him.

"No there's no case…" Bones face immediately fell, Booth completely missed this and continued "… its about …" Booth was cut off for again, this time by his cellphone ringing. With out checking the id he answered "Booth … okay what's the address? Great, thanks we will be there in about 20 minutes." He hung up "Now we have a case".

"Great I'll just grab my bag and jacket and then let Cam know that we are going to the scene."

"Okay lets go solve another case" Once Bones left her office Booth sighed rather dejectedly and decided that he would talk to her after they got back from the scene as he didn't want to have any tension between them in front of potential suspects. He left the office to follow Bones moments after she exited it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay now I know that its short but I would like to know what you think before I go any further, also I have to go to work but please review I will even accept all criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the story alerts I'm surprised to see how many there are, also thank you for the reviews. I will try to update regularly but sometimes life gets in the way.

Once again please review and enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any characters, just what's in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

_2 Days Later_

Returning to the Jeffersonian from the Hoover building Booth commented "Well Bones, that's got to be the quickest I have ever wrapped up a case."

"Once Angela identified the victim and you tracked down his wife the rest was simple." She paused, "I still don't understand why she killed him"

"It's easy Bones she was just jealous, not to mention extremely angry with him" Booth chuckled slightly.

"But why?"

"He was seeing **two** other women behind her back, that's enough to make anybody furious enough for revenge" Upon seeing Bones' shocked face he hastily added "Not that I approve of what she done to him."

"I suppose, although I'm still surprised at how quickly she confessed."

"She was obviously feeling guilty because she shot him right in the heart. I suppose she somehow wanted to break his heart just like he broke hers." Whilst Bones took a few seconds to process this Booth realised he never got to finish his conversation that he started over 48 hours ago, it seemed that something always interrupted him every time he began to speak to her about it. Now that the case was dealt with he decided to try again, "Bones can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"Well…" Booth paused, a little unsure of how to begin, "… its about Parker…"

"Is he ok?" Bones interrupted as she began to panic at the thought that something was wrong with the sweet, gentle little boy she had begun to care for more than she thought was at all possible.

"Bones don't worry Parker is fine. Its actually about a certain conversation that you had with Rebecca behind my back."

"Oh!" That was all Bones could manage, for once she was stunned into silence.

"She complained to me that you tore her a new one about me never getting to see Parker and that you said to her that she uses him for her advantage to get whatever she wants from me."

"Booth I'm sorry I didn't want to interfere but she does use him and that's wrong. She shouldn't do that to you. Rebecca should not use her son like that to hurt you!" Bones' voice was beginning to rise by a few octaves.

"I know that she shouldn't but you shouldn't have got involved, especially behind my back."

"I just didn't want to see her hurt you anymore. I can see your heart break a little bit more every time that she changes her mind about you getting to spend time with Parker."

"Bones that's not the point, you shouldn't have interfered. You have no idea how to handle this type of situation and you never will unless you suddenly become a parent!" Booth was starting to shout and Bones was on the verge of tears but she was determined not to cry in front of him.

They were conveniently interrupted by Angela knocking at the door to Bones' office, "Sorry to interrupt guys I just wanted to invite you both to dinner on Saturday, me and Hodgins have some news and we want to tell everybody at the same time."

"Sure Angela I'll be able to make it, Rebecca has Parker this weekend." Booth looked towards Bones as he mentioned Parkers name but was unable to read the expression she had on her face.

"Ange, I will talk to you later" Bones left the office without saying another to Booth and headed towards her car.

Booth was momentarily stunned until Angela spoke, "What the hell did you say that made her so angry?"

"I.., I have to go Angela but I will explain everything later. I promise." Booth left to chase after Bones and Angela was curious as to what had just gone down between the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Friday afternoon_

"… so do you understand why I have to go?"

"Of course sweetie, you just go do what you have to and I will see you when you get back" Angela spoke with tears in her eyes. Angela and Bones were sitting on the sofa in Brennan's apartment and Bones had just explained everything to her, from the mysterious phone call that had occurred three days ago right up to her argument with Booth yesterday.

Angela stood up to leave and Bones suddenly hugged her, Angela was shocked "Bren, that was a little out of character for you!"

"I'm sorry, I just … I don't know, I guess I needed to thank you somehow for being so understanding." Bones looked ashamed of herself all of a sudden.

"Aww sweetie of course I understand and I'm sure Booth will understand as well when you explain it to him."

"I can't tell him, he will never forgive me for what I did."

"Bren of course he will. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Angela stared into Brennan's eyes until her best friend understood that she meant what she said. "I have to go and get ready for tomorrow but everything will be fine because you have friends. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Ange, I really appreciate you being here for me. And congratulations again I'm so happy for you and Hodgins." Bones said all this whilst embracing Angela in another hug.

Angela left the apartment soon after and Bones went to start packing a case for her trip, once she was finished packing she sat down at her desk and thought about how she would tell Booth that she was leaving. After an hour of deliberation she decided to write him a letter. She began;

_Seeley, _

_My dearest Seeley I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything especially…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay what do you guys think, do you want more? What's wrong with Bones? Where is she going? Can you guess what Angela's news is? Please review and I will hopefully update the next chapter by tomorrow.

P.S. I know that Brennan is a little out of character here but hey its my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, once again I am shocked by how many of how are enjoying this story enough to put an alert on it.

Just to let you all know that in chapter 1 Brennan was supposed to say 'Okay thank you for letting me know I will see on Sunday afternoon' not Saturday otherwise the timeline doesn't work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, trying not to cry. Lol

Well enjoy the chapter and please continue to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

_Saturday 5:03pm_

"Hey Angela. Hey Hodgins." Both of them had answered the door to the huge mansion that they shared together. "Booth come on in, everybody's here you're the last one to arrive." Booth could tell that the look Angela was giving him was one that went along the lines of 'I know what went down between you and Brennan and I've not forgiven you yet!'

"That rain is torrential." Hodgins took Booth's jacket from him "Thanks man." Angela then led him into the ballroom, Booth took in the size of the room and decided within seconds that his entire place would fit into this one room. He then looked around at everybody and he saw Cam, Zack, Sweets, Angela's father and a bunch of other people that he didn't recognise. There was just one person that he couldn't see within the crowd, "Angela, where is Bones?"

"Oh you mean she didn't tell you?" Angela asked in a derisive tone that let slip to Booth that she knew exactly where Bones was.

"Tell me what? What's going on? I have been trying to call her since Thursday to apologise for yelling at her but she wont pick up and she's not answering her door either. I thought that I could talk to her here."

Booth seemed really desperate to talk to her so Angela relented and decided to tell him where Bones is going although she stopped short of telling him why, she decided that was Brennan's decision.

"Sweetie, she's going to Salt Lake City." Angela let that sink into Booth's brain.

"What? Why is she going there?"

" I'm afraid that's up to her to tell you."

"When is she leaving?" Angela looked at her watch and then replied, "Her cab is picking her up in 15 minutes. If you hurry you might be able to catch her. It's only 20 minutes to her place."

"Angela, thank you so much" Booth ran all the way to his car and didn't realise until he had started driving that he was soaked to the skin because he was so determined to get to his Bones that he had forgotten his jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brennan's Apartment 5:19pm_

Meanwhile Bones had just finished sealing the envelope when her buzzer went. It was her ride to the airport. She placed the letter addressed to her Booth on the coffee table, she drew a breath as she realised that she had just referred to him as her own. She laughed for a moment when she thought of all the times that she used to argue with Booth about men referring women as being objects that they own and yet here she had gone and done it herself.

She then picked up her suitcase and left her apartment. By 5:21pm she was in the car and on her way to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_5:27pm_

Booth pulled up outside Bones' apartment and cursed that damned learner driver who insisted on stopping at every single light.

He ran up to her apartment and tried the door as he sincerely doubted that she would answer if he were to knock. "Dammit!" It was locked, he decided to use his spare key.

Once he had established that she had left for the airport already he was about to leave again when he noticed an envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it with tentative fingers. He began to read;

_Seeley, _

_My dearest Seeley I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything especially for the way that I interfered with your private life. I know that I had no right but I meant what I said, I cannot stand to watch Rebecca continuously break your heart when it comes to your own son._

_As you will know by now I have left and I do not know if or when I will be back but please know this, I do care for you, maybe more than you can ever imagine but there is something very important that I have to take care of._

_Hopefully this is just a temporary goodbye and you might find it in your heart to one day forgive me._

_All the best,_

_Temperance_

_X_

Booth finished reading the letter and immediately called speed dial 1. When Bones didn't pick up he left a message "Bones when you get this call me please." He then phoned Angela, she picked up after the first two rings;

"Booth! Did you manage to get to her in time?" He wanted to lie to her and tell her that he had just because of the hope she had managed to relay into the question but he needed her help. Again.

"No I never. He decided not to tell her about the letter. "Do you have her flight information?"

"Oh my god! Are you going after her? Are you going to use your special FBI skills and hold the plane?" She was going a thousand miles a minute and he really had to get to the airport so he hung up and immediately called her back.

"Booth why did you hang up"

"To get you to be silent for a minute."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok I guess but can you please get me that information I'm kind of in a hurry?"

"Sure can I call you back? The information is in my bedside drawer"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon I'm going to get my passport."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Hodgins' place

Angela shrieked with joy as soon as she had hung up. "Ange, you know I love you and all but please don't ever make that sound again." Everybody else around the table just laughed.

"I'm sorry honey but you will never guess what, Booth is going after Brennan!" Whilst Angela was fetching Brennan's travel information the squints were discussing all the possible outcomes of this latest drama in their favourite non-couple couples' lives.

"Zach what do you think Brennan is going to do when she finally realises that Booth loves her?"

"Dr. Brennan doesn't believe in love Cam."

"Aww dude she just thinks that love doesn't exist because she has never met anyone like Booth before. When she finally admits that she likes him she'll immediately realise that love does exist."

"Hodgins, I…, I don't think that I could have answered that any better than the way you just did" Cam was shocked at Hodgins' insight into the whole concept of love and Brennan's idealist views.

"Yeah, I think I've definitely been married to Angela for too long" Hodgins reply sent everybody into hysterics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so now you know that Hodgins and Angela are married you can probably guess what their news is. Hope that you enjoyed that chapter and I will hopefully have chapter 4 up in the next 24 hours. Chapter 4 should reveal some of Brennan's secrets. I don't want to be one of those writers who says they will update once they have a certain amount of review. So much love to you guys for taken the time to read my god awful story and even more to those who have taken the time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

This is dedicated to my best friend Iona, love you loads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Whilst Brennan was waiting for her flight to begin boarding she decided that she had better check her phone for any messages. Her heart skipped a beat when she discovered that she had a missed call from Booth and that he had left her a message 'Bones when you get this call me please.' She thought about calling him but when she noted that this message was from nearly an hour ago she decided that as he hadn't called back it could not have been very important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Flight 227SLC will begin boarding in 5 minutes' After hearing the tannoy Booth suddenly thought 'Shit I'd better hurry if I'm going to reach her before she gets on the plane' He bounded around the next corner and almost knocked a stranger over. "I'm so sorry ma'am." The old women just replied, "You young things today, always in a hurry. But I suppose I can forgive you seeing as you took the time to apologise." and gave Booth a quick smile before she continued on her way.

Booth took a few seconds to recover from his encounter with the old lady and then he spotted her, he saw his Bones. She was waiting in the queue that was about to start boarding so he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He finally reached her "Bones!" He waited until she had turned around before he continued "Bones, don't go. Don't leave like this…"

Brennan hit him with a right-hook across his jaw and fellow passengers were now beginning to watch the commotion. Brennan was almost shaking with rage as she began to yell at him "How dare you come here like this and tell me what do without so much as an apology!!"

"Wait, what do I need to apologise for?" Booth asked her, clearly confused.

"You yelled at me and you…, you hurt my feelings!"

"I have been trying to talk to you since you stormed out of your office on Thursday, you should answer your phone more often." Booth stopped talking once again unsure of how he wanted to proceed with this argument.

"Well you're here now so talk!"

"Okay, first of all I'm sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do"

Booth was interrupted by the tannoy ' Final boarding call for flight 227SLC. Repeat final boarding call.'

"Booth can I call you later? I have to get on this flight"

"No you cant call me later but we can continue this conversation right now" Booth was searching for something in his jeans pocket.

"Booth please just go home..." Brennan was almost pleading with him. Then she noticed that he had pulled out a passport and a boarding pass, wait a minute that is a first class boarding pass.

"Hang on a minute Booth, did you just spend over a $1000 on a flight just so you could talk to me." Brennan was touched but she was still mad at him. "Of course Bones I really had to talk to you after I read that letter that you left for me."

He had read the letter and he was still desperate to talk to her, maybe he would understand just like Angela had said. They didn't speak again until after the flight had taken off. "Booth does this mean that you forgive me for going behind your back."

"Yes I forgive you."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Bones what on earth makes you think that I could ever hate you?"

Brennan hesitated for a moment and then looked straight into his dark brown eyes, " You will hate me when you discover what I done two and a half years ago." Booth gazed into her eyes and said "Temperance I could never ever hate you."

"Are you sure of that?"

Booth answered without any hesitation "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two hours later_

"I should have told you when we started becoming friends, I should never have lied to you about my past."

"Temperance you had a child, you were suffering from post natal depression and technically you never lied because I never asked outright if you had a child. I don't blame you for letting him leave with your child, I blame him for not being able to understand what you were going through." Booth was trying to get her to understand that he was not going to leave her. "If you would like me to I will be there for you at the funeral?"

Brennan was thinking 'So he doesn't hate me, this is such a relief. I'm so glad that he finally knows the truth.'

"I would like that Booth." She gave him a small smile and Booth replied "I'm happy that you finally let me in although I wish it was under different circumstances. But at least you never gave me a nasty surprise and for that I'm so grateful."

"Me too Booth, me too."

They had barely settled into a comfortable silence when Booth suddenly spoke and startled Brennan, "Oh my gosh! I am going to be in so much trouble when Angela gets a hold of me."

"Why, what did you do?"

"I called her and asked for her help so that I could find you and she is going to kill me as I never phoned her back to let her know that I found you."

"You didn't have enough time as the plane would have taken off, and then you wouldn't have been here with me." Brennan murmured this last part so quietly that Booth almost missed it. "Well if I hadn't caught you in time then I would have tracked you down, anyway can you help make sure that your best friend doesn't seriously injure me."

"Booth I course I will help so you don't need to give me your charm smile." They both began to laugh and continued laughing until the flight attendant came up to up to them, "Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind keeping it down there are some passengers trying to sleep."

Booth spoke before Brennan "Of course we're sorry and if you wouldn't mind could we please have something to drink. We'll both have some coffee."

"Of course sir, I'll be right back"

As soon as she left Brennan exploded into another fit of laughter, "I cant believe that you managed to keep a straight face whilst talking to her." Brennan managed to get this out between small bursts of laughter.

"Bones, breath, I used to get that talked to like that in school from just about every single teacher that I ever had." Brennan was starting to control herself and answered "So you were a joker in school?"

"I might seem serious in the job but when you are a parent you still have to have a sense of humour, which means you are going to be a great parent." "I'm not so sure Booth."

"Temperance please just trust me on this, you will be a wonderful mother."

"Maybe, but will you be there to help me?" Brennan gave him a pleading look. "Always, Bones, always." Brennan leant into his chest and they both fell asleep before the flight attendant came back with their coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter I apologise if you think I dragged it on a bit but I was struggling to write this chapter so I just let it flow. Btw the incident with the old woman is not important to the story in any way just that it happened to me when I was shopping last week so I decided that it would be funny to put it in.

All I want for Christmas is reviews. Have a very merry Christmas and if you do not celebrate it have a nice week.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update, I was really busy over Christmas and I suffered from a slight case of writers block. Once again thank you for the reviews and I apologise if anyone thinks that Brennan and Booth are OOC. Anyway that's enough rambling for now here is the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

_Sunday 1pm, Funeral Home_

"James, Eileen, its nice to see you again I'm just sorry its under these circumstances. This is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan gestured towards Booth whilst talking to James.

" Special Agent huh, nice to meet you I'm James, Andrews father and this is my wife Eileen. Temperance thank you for coming I know how hard this must be for you. Are you attending the wake this afternoon?"

"I really don't think that I should. I mean I haven't been a part of Andrews life for over two years."

"Please Temperance I think that you should be there, even if it is just for your daughter."

"Do you think that she even remembers me?" Brennan asked with anxiety painfully obvious in her voice.

"Oh Temperance, of course she remembers who you are. Andrew kept pictures of you around and always talked to her about you, he would never have let her forget her own mother."

"Bones, maybe you should go and see your daughter." "Ok, Booth I will go as long as you come with me, will that be acceptable James?"

"I think that would be acceptable don't you Eileen?" James replied playfully mocking Brennan in the way that he used to before all the trouble had began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sometime Later_

Brennan and Booth walked up the path together and before Brennan had a chance to ring the doorbell Booth stopped her and turned her around to face him "Are you sure that you want me to be here?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Brennan appeared genuinely unsure of why she wouldn't want Booth there.

Booth explained calmly "This is going to be the first time that you have seen your daughter in over two years, it is going to be an emotional reunion and I'm not entirely sure that you want me witnessing this."

Booth finished slightly breathless after his little speech and Brennan took this opportunity to answer "Booth I'm positive that I want you here." before he could talk back Temperance took a moment to look into his eyes, his deep chocolate brown eyes. She almost sighed internally. Whilst she was staring into his eyes he saw the sincerity in hers, he simply nodded and rung the doorbell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 minutes later_

"Temperance can I see you alone for a minute please?" James gestured for Brennan to follow him into another room. Brennan looked nervously towards Booth who simply nodded his head once more, she then moved to follow James.

Once she was in the kitchen Brennan finally spoke "James what have you pulled me away from Booth for?"

"Tempe, I simply thought that you might want to meet somebody." As he said this in walked the most beautiful little brown haired, blue eyed, girl that Brennan thought she had ever seen. "Temperance this is Alyssa, your daughter."

As soon as James had introduced the little girl as Alyssa, Brennan had faded out and began to think about the last time she had seen her daughter…

"_Andrew, please don't leave me I can change" Brennan was down on her hands and knees begging her husband not to leave her._

"_I'm sorry Tempe but I have to do what I believe is best for everyone." Before he shut the door he asked her for one thing, "Please Tempe, please get some help! What kind of woman doesn't love her own child?" With that he left her on her knees crying as if it was the end of her world._

_Three months later_

_Brennan was leaving for a two month stint in __Guatemala_ _to escape from all of her problems, she was specifically running away from her own mind._

"_Angela I'll be fine, I will see you in two months okay." Brennan sighed, Angela did not know that Brennan had a child as until a month ago they had not seen each other since college._

"_I know Bren its just that you persuaded me to take this job and now you're leaving. Take care of yourself out there and keep in touch sweetie." Angela gave Brennan a hug and let her go catch her flight._

_Sitting on the plane Brennan was thinking deeply about Andrew and why he left her. She came to the conclusion that it was because he didn't love her enough to stay, just like everybody else in her life, and sort through their problems and she decided that when she got back from Guatemala she would no longer attempt to get him back in her life…_

Brennan was immediately brought back to the present when the little girl spoke to her with large questioning eyes, "Mommy?"

The walls around Brennan's heart broke and she started crying all whilst enveloping Alyssa into her arms. She continued to sob until Booth entered the room. "Bones, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Booth I'm fine." Booth gave her a questioning look. "Really everything's okay."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Booth, there is no need for concern. I would like you to meet my daughter Alyssa. Alyssa, this is Booth."

"Boof" Alyssa simply said with a small smile appearing on her face. Booth was obviously too awkward for Alyssa to pronounce properly and so they just left it at that.

Booth lead Brennan back through to the other room and guided her towards a seat. Brennan sat down and began to tell Booth what happened after Andrew took Alyssa away. Booth sat beside her in complete silence until she was finished. "Wow, so even Angela doesn't know about Alyssa?"

"No I didn't think that anybody would understand why I just gave up, even after I got help I didn't attempt to get her back." Brennan didn't look at Booth after she said this.

Booth lifted her chin with a single finger, looked deep into her eyes and spoke with complete sincerity, "Temperance, you honestly believed that Alyssa would be better off with her father. You were wrong, she would have been better off if she had both of you in her life but she didn't and because you didn't go after them I got to work with you. I got to know what a wonderful and caring person that you are despite what you think. I got to …" Booth cut himself off before he could reveal the extent of his feelings to her.

"You got to what Booth?" "Nothing, its not very important right now."

"Please tell me." She was using my charm smile but making it her own. Damn. I'd better look away quickly.

"I promise to tell you later when we are back at the hotel."

"Fine." She began to playfully pout so I walked away to get something to drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 hours later, Back at the hotel_

"Angela, I've got to go now I've got to put Alyssa to bed. I'll talk to you later okay." Brennan hung up after Angela had said her goodbyes.

She walked through to the sitting area where Booth was sitting on the floor playing with Alyssa and she took in the sight in front of her eyes before she spoke. "Hey, having fun?"

"Yes we are, Alyssa is an extremely bright little girl. How did Angela take it?"

"She was angry with me keeping it from her for so long but other than that she surprisingly okay with the whole situation. Come on honey time to get to bed."

"Are you talking to Alyssa or me?" Booth jokingly asked

"I was talking to Alyssa, why would I tell you get to bed? I'm not your mother." Brennan was clearly confused and he could see it in her face. Laughing he replied "I was joking Bones."

"Oh okay then. I'll be back in a few minutes." Brennan picked up Alyssa, settled her on her hip and walked through to the second bedroom.

Booth heard Brennan singing to Alyssa and watched as she came back into the sitting area and collapsed beside him on the couch. "Big day huh?"

Brennan turned to face him "I don't think that I can do this."

"Bones what did I say?"

"You said a lot of things Booth. You will have to elaborate"

"I said that I would be here for you. Always."

"Thank you Booth. I appreciate everything but you don't need to help out. You have your own life and you have Parker to take care of."

"I want to help, that's my choice and I am going to be there whether you like it or not."

Brennan leant into Booth and he pulled her into a 'guy hug'

"So what were you going to tell me that had to wait until we were back here?"

"oh that well I um was going to tell you that …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun do you hate me for leaving it like that? I thought that it was getting a bit long so I decided to cut it off. Review please tell me what you think. Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody hope you enjoy this chapter its mostly filler but here goes nothing.

P.S. I don't own Bones much to my dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

_Two Days Later, Brennan's Room at Hotel_

"Booth are you ready to go?" Brennan was packing up the last of Alyssa's toys, whilst Alyssa was otherwise occupied with a lollipop that Booth had given her. Booth was packing up the toiletries in the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be right out honey."

"Okay. And don't call me honey!" she yelled back even though there was a small smile appearing on her lips.

"What can I call you then?" Booth queried as he entered the bedroom.

"You can call me Bo… Brennan"

"Ha. You were about to say Bones." Booth almost yelled with a triumphant look on his face.

"No I wasn't. Alyssa lets get you washed up and then we can kick the road." Brennan picked her up off the floor and walked towards the bathroom.

"It's hit the road Bones and you were about to." Booth replied as he followed them.

Booth had stopped at the doorway and watched as Brennan gently wiped Alyssa's sticky face and hands with a damp washcloth. "Okay, fine maybe I was about to say Bones but its only because you always call me it anyway. Why are you staring at me?" She questioned when she glanced up at him.

"Sorry I didn't realise that I was staring." Booth paused. "I was just thinking about how you were worried that you weren't going to be a good enough mother but you should see yourself now. In the past two days you have instinctively picked up on the small things about being a parent."

"Like what?"

"You have picked up on the fact that Alyssa will not go to sleep unless you sing to her, you automatically give her apple juice when she is thirsty because you know its her favourite, you always give her a good morning kiss on her left cheek, then her right as you know that she will get upset otherwise, you are always careful when you bathe her because you are afraid that she might get hurt. Do I need to go on?"

"No you don't. Thank you Booth, you always know what to say to make everything alright." She walked towards him with Alyssa resting on her hip once more and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. After a moment she pulled away, "We should really get going."

"Why the rush? We have plenty of time don't we?"

"Yes, but I was hoping that we could go and say goodbye to Eileen and James before we head back to D.C. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is." Booth quickly added as an afterthought, "Honey."

Brennan moved to walk past him and just when he thought he had gotten away with that comment she swatted him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow Bones what was that for?" Booth whined.

"Booth don't whine you are setting a bad example for Alyssa. I told you not to call me honey."

"Sorry I occasionally forget that you are better at martial arts than I am."

"That's something you should not forget easily." Brennan replied with huge grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 Minutes Later_

Booth pulled up in front of the house, Brennan unclipped her seatbelt and had already opened the car door before she realised that Booth hadn't moved, "Are you not coming in with me?"

"I thought that you might want to do this on your own. Do you want me to come in with you?" He added when he saw the lost little girl expression appear on her face.

"Please."

Booth thought to himself 'This must be serious, she rarely ever asks for help.'

"Sure I'll come in. Lets go."

Brennan unbuckled Alyssa, who was surprisingly quiet the entire journey, and after Booth shut the car door for her they all headed up the garden path. To outsiders they looked quite the perfect family picture with Booth's left hand at the small of Brennan's back and Brennan carrying Alyssa on her hip. If only the world knew what this couple had gone through just to get here.

Eileen answered the door after a couple of minutes and was stunned to see her former daughter in law standing on her front porch. "Tempe, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you I might add."

"Eileen, can we come in please?"

"Of course you can, is something wrong? Is Alyssa ok?"

Once they were seated on the couch and Eileen had got James in from the backyard Brennan finally found the courage to speak, "We are going back to D.C. this afternoon but I want to make it clear to you that I will not keep you out of Alyssa's life. You are welcome to come and visit anytime and I will bring her out here as often as I possibly can." Brennan finished and there was an extremely awkward silence for quite some time.

It was James who broke the silence, "I guess that is to be expected. I mean you cant give up your whole life and come and live here just so we can see our granddaughter every day."

"I'm sorry James." Brennan looked away shamefaced.

"Temperance." Brennan looked up at the mention of her first name. "There is no need to be sorry. Just live your life and raise your child up to be a wonderful women, with any luck she will grow up to be just like you." Eileen finished with a wry smile on her face, "That is what Andrew would have wanted."

"Eileen is right, now lets get down to business can we come for her 3rd birthday next month?"

"James of course you can come in fact we are planning on throwing her a birthday party and I wanted you to come into town for it, my brother and my dad are hopefully going to be there as well."

"I really hate to interrupt but we have a plane to catch soon so…" Booth trailed off as he thought that he had no right to interfere in their conversation, he was there for emotional support.

"Booth is right we really should head for the airport if we are going to make this flight. I will call you when we get back and we can make proper plans." Eileen enveloped Brennan into a hug and while Brennan was getting a hug from James, Eileen had slunk up to Booth and said quietly "You take good care of my girls, if you hurt them you will have me to deal with as I view Temperance as my own daughter okay."

"Yes ma'am and don't worry I plan to keep them both in my life for a very very long time." Eileen let the stern look on her face be replaced with one of genuine care and love, "I believe you and I do like you its just that they have both been through a lot of pain and I would do anything to prevent them from being hurt again."

"I know I feel exactly the same way about them."

While she was giving Booth a hug, Brennan appeared, "Well, well Eileen are you attempting to steal my partner?"

"Why Miss Brennan of course not." Eileen and Brennan embraced each other once more and before they Brennan and Booth left Eileen spoke, "I'm sorry it took you so long to come here again but I'm glad you came back. Now you have a safe journey and I will talk to you soon."

"Bye, bye sweetie." Eileen was now speaking to Alyssa.

"Bye grammie."

Brennan loaded Alyssa into the hire car and strapped her into her car seat while Booth started the engine.

"Are we ready to kick the road Booth?" Brennan queried once she had slid into the front beside him.

Booth simply began to laugh. "What is so funny Booth?"

"Its hit the road Bones and I explained it to you this morning."

"Oh sorry I obviously wasn't listening."

"That's a first, Dr Temperance Brennan not listening, OW! Bones." Brennan had whacked his chest this time.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt, how about I kiss it better?" Brennan moved towards Booth and her lips almost met his until she stopped and hit his chest again. "That's for making fun of me. Now lets HIT the road." She pulled away, buckled her belt and Booth pulled away from the kerb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well did anybody notice the kiss or how I slyly called them a couple? How they became a couple is not to important in this storyline but I was thinking of doing a sequel that will fill in the blank that is the previous two days, please tell me if you think that I should even bother.

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter I managed to type this up in one evening, (instead of going out for new years, nobody feel sorry for me I just didn't want to go out as I wasn't feeling well) Once more please review and I'm not making any promises here but the next chapter might be up by the end of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait was busy working last week. Here's the next instalment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7

_Wednesday, early morning_

_Brennan's Apartment Building_

Brennan was walking towards her apartment with Alyssa's hand in hers and Booth was lagging behind carrying their luggage when Brennan suddenly stopped and gasped. "What's wrong Bones?" he asked with serious concern in his voice.

"I don't know it just feels like somebody has been in my apartment while I was away. I cant explain it." Brennan was truly perplexed.

Booth filed this away for later, Bones was finally using her gut feeling. "Stay here with Alyssa while I check it out. No arguing Bones okay."

Booth checked the handle, it was locked so he used his spare key to get in ignoring Brennan when she enquired, "Where did you get that key?" He cleared all of the rooms but when he approached the spare bedroom he observed a note attached to the door that was addressed, 'To Bren' He automatically knew that it was from Angela so he didn't read the letter but instead he cautiously opened the door, saw what was inside and then shut it again.

He went outside to get Brennan and gave her the letter from Angela. Brennan read the letter and Booth took Alyssa inside and began to show her around her new home but he left out the spare bedroom until Brennan was ready.

"Booth, have you read this letter yet?"

"No", he answered truthfully.

"Well here read it." She held out her hand containing the note and when he noticed the smile on Brennan's face he read it,

_Bren,_

_I hope you like what I have done to your spare room, which is no longer spare. It is now Alyssa's bedroom._

_Love_

_Angela._

_X_

"Lets go see your new room, Alyssa." Brennan lead the little girl towards the back of the apartment and Booth soon followed.

As soon as Brennan had opened the door she let out a small shriek that sounded an awful lot like Angela. "Oh my God! Its beautiful." They entered and looked around, the room was decorated in a medieval theme. There was a new four-poster bed with pink mesh drapes hanging down and lots of teddies lying across the top of the pillows, one of them was wearing a knights costume and he was placed next to a princess, as soon Brennan spotted them she sniggered.

"Bones what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise that just came from you."

"Oh that, I was just laughing because Angela always calls you my knight in shining armour." She pointed to the teddies on the bed in case he hadn't seen them yet. He had.

"Well she is right occasionally."

"How so?"

"I am always going to be here to protect you. And Alyssa of course."

Brennan leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. When they finally broke apart, mainly for the need of oxygen she said, "Thank you Booth. Now seeing as she didn't get any sleep on the plane thereby keeping us awake I think we should go to bed."

"Okay, do you want me to go back to my place?" Booth didn't want to rush anything.

"No you can sleep beside me." After changing Alyssa into a cute pair of blue pyjamas with winnie the pooh characters all over them Brennan put her to bed and sang her 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you are!Up above the world so highLike a diamond in the skyTwinkle, twinkle, little starHow I wonder what you are_. Night sweetie." Brennan gave the already asleep Alyssa a goodnight kiss and headed for her own room.

Once they were in Brennan's bedroom Booth addressed her "Are you sure you want me to sleep with you? I just don't want us to rush anything, especially if you are not ready."

"Booth its okay, besides I am far too tired to do anything but sleep."

Booth chuckled at this, "Okay then lets get some sleep before Alyssa wakes us both up."

They both changed and climbed under the sheets and with Booth's arms wrapped around Brennan they instantly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wednesday 11am_

_Jeffersonian Institute_

Angela was in her office when Cam knocked and then entered,

"Not to be rude Cam but what is the point of knocking and then coming in without an answer."

"Sorry, but the door was open."

"No its fine it was merely curiosity, I mean Booth does it as well."

"Oh, okay, anyway I was just wondering if you managed to pull off your plan before Dr. Brennan and Booth arrived back in town?"

"Yep, its done and hopefully everything will work out the way we want it to before she catches on." Angela had a grin on her face when Hodgins appeared.

"What is she plotting now Dr. Saroyan?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Hodgins and besides I don't know all the details?"

"Hodgins its fine I was just thinking about what we were plotting yesterday."

As Angela noticed his confused expression she helped him out, "You know, how we were going to get Brennan and Booth together." She paused as she considered how Cam might feel and then added, "Sorry Cam."

"Its fine surprising as it might seem I am all for them getting together. What I had with Booth is nothing compared to what he and Dr. Brennan have and they aren't even a couple yet." Cam finished and seen two shocked faces staring at her. "What did you both honestly think that I couldn't see the connection they have? Or did you think that I would be jealous?"

Angela and Hodgins answered at the same time.

"Well duh."

"Cam I didn't think that you liked Brennan."

"Well I didn't at first but when I saw what she shares with Booth I realised that I shouldn't be jealous as they are clearly meant for each other."

"Okay then, now that we know you are rooting for them you can help us pull off the plan."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wednesday 3:30pm_

_Brennan's Apartment_

Booth was rudely awoken by a phone ringing. He answered, "What?"

"Hey Booth why are you answering Brennan's phone?"

'Shit I thought it was my phone' Booth took a few seconds to come up with an excuse.

"Booth, are you still there?"

"Yeah Ange, sorry, I dropped Brennan and Alyssa off and fell asleep on the couch. I must have thought it was my cell ringing. Do you want me to get her for you?"

"No, its okay I just wanted to make sure that she got home safely. Just tell her that I called and that I might come over after work."

"Sure, Angela I'll tell her. Talk to you later."

"Okay bye Booth."

Booth hung up and turned around to see Brennan waking up.

"mmm who was on the phone?"

"It was Angela she was just making sure you got home okay. And also she might come over later."

"Why did she phone you?""She didn't, she called your cell, I answered it thinking it was my own."

"I suppose I should go get Alyssa up otherwise she wont sleep tonight."

"Do you mind if I go for a shower?"

"Booth you've helped yourself to stuff in my place before so why are you asking now?"

"I just thought it would be nice if I asked once in a while."Brennan looked at him silently for a moment until she figured out what was wrong with Booth. "Booth, I am not going to run away from this. I am in this for a long time." She sighed and continued, "I didn't want to tell you this until I was sure that you reciprocated my feelings but I love you. So you can help yourse…"

She was cut off by a kiss.

"I love you too Bones. I just didn't want to tell you to soon in case I scared you."

"I wasn't sure exactly how you felt so I didn't want to tell you how I felt. I mean I've known how I felt for a while now and Ange was always trying to push me to tell how I felt. I mean she knows me better than I know myself."

"You got that right, she was always been trying to get us together but … wait a minute did you say you've known for a while?"

"Yep."

"Well, how long have you known."

"Since you gave me back my family. I realised then that I wanted to be more than just 'partners' but it took me a little while to actually admit to myself. Now you go for that shower and I will go wake up Alyssa."

Brennan got up off the bed and headed for the door when Booth spoke, "I love you and I want to be with you for a long a time Temperance."

"Forever and ever?"

"For ever Bones." Booth smiled at her. He then gave her another kiss and headed for a shower thinking that other than his son being born this had to be the best day of his life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed was a bit unsure of it myself . Please review. I'm thinking that the next chapter might be the last one and then I will get started on the sequel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Thursday 7am_

_Jeffersonian Institute_

Booth pulled into the car park and cut the engine whilst he was talking to Brennan, "So, do you want me to come in with you or do you want to tell Angela yourself?"

"Do I have to tell her today?"

"Hey if I'm not allowed to whine then neither are you and besides this is Angela that we are talking about, she will know as soon as she talks to you that something has happened."

"I suppose your right…" She trailed off.

"What was that, I'm right. Well now that never happens." he said with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it." she chided him. "I'll tell her once Alyssa is settled okay. Will I see you for lunch?"

"If not before. I am so glad that I don't have to hear Angela's reaction when you tell her."

They shared a long, passionate yet loving kiss. Brennan then got out of the SUV, unbuckled Alyssa and lifted her down to the ground. Booth also got out of the vehicle and bent down to Alyssa's level. "Bye Alyssa I will see you and your mom later okay." Alyssa leaned towards Booth and gave him a kiss on his right cheek and a hug and then said "Bye Boof."

Booth got back up and smiled at Brennan, "She is going to be amazing just like her mother. I will see you at lunch." They shared another kiss. "Good luck with Cullen." As Booth got back into the car Brennan took Alyssa's hand and as they walked into the building Brennan prepared herself for the hurricane that is otherwise known as Angela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 Minutes Later_

Angela walked into Brennan's office and envelops her into a hug, "Sweetie you're back. I am so glad to see you. Do you want to go for lunch later?"

"Ange I can't. I already said I would go with Booth. Sorry."

"oh, okay that's fine how about dinner then?" Angela asked slightly crestfallen and quickly amending her plan.

"Yeah sure. Angela, I would like you to meet Alyssa, my daughter. Alyssa this is Angela."

"She is gorgeous Bren. Hiya sweetheart, I am your auntie Ange and I am going to spoil you rotten."

Alyssa was not shy so she walked up to Angela and hugged her leg, "auntie Ange." Angela picked her up, "Yes, I'm Angela and I am going to take you shopping at the weekend so I can get to know you better." Alyssa gave her a kiss before Angela put her back down. "oh you can come to if you want?" joking to Brennan.

"Listen I'm going to get Alyssa settled and then we can talk. I'll come find soon okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you soon." Angela was beginning to worry, Bren never initiated the girl talk unless something was up. "Bye sweetie." This time she was talking to Alyssa. She then moved to leave the office when Brennan spoke.

"Oh, and Ange, thanks for painting Alyssa's room while I was away."

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Angela left Brennan's office she went to the platform to find Hodgins and Zack but they weren't there. 'maybe they are in Jack's office playing this weeks King of the Lab. Oh well I will talk to Cam first' When she got to Cam's office the door was closed so she knocked and waited.

Cam answered after a few moments, "Oh hey Angela come in, how did it go? Is she going to be there?"

Angela walked in "No, hey guys." She spotted Hodgins and Zach sitting on Cams couch. "She's having lunch with Booth but I did get her to agree to come out with me for dinner so we can put the plan into action then."

Angela collapsed onto the couch in between Hodgins and Zack and shot straight back up again as if it were on fire. "What's up babe?" Hodgins had caught her actions and spoke before anybody else could.

"I better get back to my office before Bren comes looking for me. If she finds all of us in the same room without any good reason she'll get suspicious." She left Cam's office and had just sat down at her own desk when Brennan walked in.

She sat down opposite Angela and simply stated, "I need to tell you something important and I don't want you to tell anybody else just yet. Okay?"

"Sure whatever you need sweetie. Now what's wrong?"

"Its to do with Booth. I don't know what to do?" Angela read her face and naturally assumed that he had done or said something to hurt her again.

"Why what did he do this time?" she was beginning to get angry because as much as she like the hunky F.B.I. agent she would hurt him if he had upset Brennan again.

"Well I don't know whether to ask him to move into my place or if I should move into his, what do think?" Brennan was now smiling. She had got Ange exactly where she wanted her before she told her that she and Booth were now together.

Angela was silent for a couple of seconds and then she screamed so loudly that it caused the security guards, and some interns, to come running. After Brennan had excused them and Angela was able to breath again she started to bombard Brennan with questions, "oh my god! When did it happen? What did he say to you? Have you guys slept together yet? Has he taken you out on a date yet? Tell me everything." She was beginning to hyperventilate again so Brennan cut in.

"It was after the funeral we were back at the hotel when he told me, I'll tell you all about that another time, no we haven't slept together and finally we are going out on Saturday so can you look after Alyssa for me?" Brennan answered all of Angela's questions without pause and then got up so that she could go check on Alyssa.

"Of course I will look after her, in fact if you would really like to we can make a whole weekend of it so you and Booth can have some time alone. Wait a minute why do you not want anybody else to know just yet?"

"We just want to inform Cullen before he hears it from anybody else and subsequently splits up our partnership."

"Okay, don't worry my lips are sealed. I'll let you go just now but I will see you later." she walked around her desk and gave Brennan a hug, "I'm so happy you guys are finally together."

"Thanks Ange, talk to you later." With that Brennan left Angela and went back to her office,

once she had shut the door Angela almost ran back to Cam's office. She burst in without knocking and before anyone could say anything Angela spoke, "Guys the plan is off."

"Wait a minute why is the plan off, 5 minutes ago you were putting it back until dinner. What is going on?" Cam appeared mad.

"I cant really explain just yet I promised I wouldn't tell anybody so just trust me alright."

"Fine but there had better be a damn good reason." Cam continued the angry face for a minute and then it changed to an mischievous look, "I really wanted them to get together tonight."

Angela repeated herself "Cam just trust me please I will explain when I can, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile over at the Hoover Building_

Booth was sitting outside Cullen's office, when he got there the Deputy Director was already in with another agent so Booth had to wait. The longer he sat there the more agitated he became, all sorts were racing through his mind, 'what if he splits up our partnership, what if he sends us to therapy again, what if …' He never got to finish his last thought as Cullen's office door opened and his jaw dropped when he saw who was with Cullen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think? Next chapter will be everybody finding out that they are together and I think it might be the last one. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note

I just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who has read my story and have put it on alert and especially to those who have taken the time to write a review.

LeahElizabeth, gilo, katkat08, bb-4ever, BonesnBooth, lady squint, mustanggirlz07, JadeAlmasy, HawkAngel XD, Grey Fool, corgimom, Witchbones, csimesser1, T Booth, lily, kirsty4029, Iona, cathy, CharlieWinter

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I am so glad that you all inspired me to continue this story.

The next chapter is the final. I am probably going to write a sequel but I would love to hear your thoughts as to whether or not anybody would actually like one.

To those who guessed about the mystery man at the end of chapter 8 you were right it is Sully. Very obvious and probably overused plotline but I didn't want to feel like he could come back in the future and ruin BB's happiness.

Once more thank you to all you wonderful readers.

Suzie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"It's good to have you back Agent Sulliven"

"Thank you sir. I will be back in on Monday to start my first case." After Cullen had dismissed him he turned to Booth. "Hey Booth, long time no see man, how you doing?"

"Sully, hey listen can we catch up later I've got to talk to Cullen about something important."

"Sure man I have to go talk to Tempe anyway. See you later."

As Booth entered Cullen's office he was now also worrying that Sully might try to get back with Bones. Cullen interrupted his train of thought once more, "Now Agent Booth what is so urgent?"

"Sir I wanted to inform you before you heard it from anyone else that me and Bones, sorry Dr. Brennan, well Sir we are a couple now." Booth drew a breath and tensed as he waited for Cullen's reaction. He thought he was imagining when Cullen began to laugh, "Well Booth its about damn time."

"Sorry Sir but do you mean that you are not going to separate us?"

"Booth, why would I do that you and Dr. Brennan have the highest close rate in the whole of the F.B.I. and I believe that you will be able to prevent your relationship affect your work, well even if you can't I am more than willing to bet that Dr. Brennan most certainly can."

"Thank you so much Sir." Booth was now shaking his hand furiously and couldn't wait to tell Brennan the good news.

As if reading Booth's thoughts Cullen said, "Now you go and let your partner know my decision and I will go collect some money that my receptionist owes me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan was busy playing with Alyssa when Booth arrived, "Hey Booth is it lunchtime already?"

"No its only 20 past nine but I do have some news."

Brennan tensed up in the same way that Booth did when he was waiting for Cullen's reaction. "What did he say? Is he splitting us up?"

"He said that we could stay partners as long as we keep our personal lives separate from our professional live. How did it go with Angela?"

Brennan kissed him before she answered "She screamed so loud that I thought I had gone deaf but she is going to look after Alyssa on Saturday for us."

"Great then I can take you out for dinner and dancing. Did you tell anybody else?"

"No but Sully is back and he guessed about us, I still don't know how."

"Yeah I saw him leaves Cullen's office, what did he say to you?"

Brennan noticed him becoming increasingly anxious, "Hey don't worry, he actually came here to tell me that he met somebody while he was travelling the Caribbean and that they were moving in together and also that he wanted the best for me. He then mentioned that he had seen you already and according to him my face lit up when he said your name and he just figured from that apparently and …" she trailed off when she realised that she was rambling.

"That's great I thought that he was going to attempt to get back with you, it doesn't matter that he knows because now that Cullen is okay with it we can tell everybody."

"Lets do it now. Come on I'd better let Ange out of her misery."

"Yeah lets allow her to scream some more."

Brennan picked up Alyssa and left the office with Booth. They decided to tell Cam first after all she was Brennan's boss. They found her on the platform looking at some remains with Zack. "Cam can we talk please?"

Zack though it was strange that Dr. Brennan was being so polite towards Dr. Saroyan so he asked , "Would you like me to leave Dr. Brennan?"

"No, its okay Zack you will find out soon enough. Cam we need to talk about the status of my relationship with Booth, well we are now a couple." Brennan paused and held her breath as she waited for Cam's response, luckily she didn't have to wait very long.

Cam's reaction was similar to Cullen's "It took you long enough." she replied laughing.

"You're not mad?"

"No even I knew it was only a matter of time Dr. Brennan. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to Angela." Before she walked away Cam pulled Brennan into a tight embrace that shocked everybody that was watching the exchange including Booth who just stood speechless.

Cam paused when she reached Booth, "It was about time that you told her how you felt. I'm so happy for you. Really." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to go and see Angela.

Zack shook Booths hand and did something completely out of character, he hugged Brennan and kissed her on the cheek like Cam did with Booth. "Congratulations Dr. Brennan. I am glad you told each other how you feel."

Next on their list was Hodgins so they left Zack on the platform and headed for Hodgins office. They found him looking at some particulates under the microscope. "Hey guys what's up? You need me to take a look at something? I take it this is Alyssa then?"

"Yeah, Alyssa this is uncle Jack. Hodgins expect your bank card to go missing on Saturday."

"Angela planning on going shopping?"

"Yeah." Brennan answered simply.

"As long as it is for this cutie then that is fine." Hodgins was quiet for a minute and then added "I can't believe how much I am beginning to sound like my wife."

"Hodgins, Ange might have already told you about us but you are babysitting Saturday night so that I can go out with Booth."

For being a super genius Hodgins almost didn't catch on, "Sure that's fine I mean I have a huge house she can play in … whoa back up a minute do you mean like a date?"

"Bones for being a squint he is a bit slow." Brennan laughed and Hodgins went "Hey, uncool dude. Oh great now I sound like Sweets."

Booth started laughing so Brennan confirmed Hodgins curiosity and that yes they were now more than just 'partners'.

A few minutes later Angela walked into Hodgins' office with her head looking down at her sketch pad so she didn't notice Brennan and Booth standing across the room. "Hey sweetie you are never going to guess what but Sully is …" Angela cut herself off when she finally glanced up and noticed the couple looking at her with amusement.

"Sully is what?" Hodgins asked

"Oh I was just going to say that apparently Sully is back in town." She looked slightly embarrassed as she didn't know that Booth already knew about Sully.

"Ange it's fine Booth already knows, in fact he saw him before I did." Brennan reassured her friend before she got all flustered.

"Well in that case what did he want? Is he trying to get back with you?"

"Ange it's fine in fact he came here to tell me that he met somebody else. Now where are we going for dinner later?" Before Angela could answer Brennan let another bombshell slip "Oh and by the way everybody now knows about me and Booth."

"Well in that case I think that we should all go out to celebrate, does that sound good with everybody?"

Everybody agreed that Angela could book somewhere for dinner and as Booth was about to head back to the Hoover building he asked Angela, "Oh I almost forgot I never found out what your big announcement was?"

"I thought Bren would have mentioned it by now, I suppose that she had other things on her mind. I'm pregnant Booth."

"Congratulations Angela you deserve every bit of happiness you can get. I should have noticed by now that you are glowing." Booth gave Angela a hug.

When he finally let go she added, "That's not all. I'm having twins!"

Booth gave her another hug, "Then you get double the joy. I'd better go but I will see you at dinner okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Diner_

_Later that Evening_

"Guys I am so sorry but everywhere was booked."

"Angela its fine stop apologising." Brennan was attempting yet failing to try to get her best friend to stop apologising.

"Okay sorry."

This time Cam intervened, "Angela if you do not stop saying sorry then I will… I will dock your wages." Everyone simply laughed at this and Cam continued, " besides there is absolutely nothing wrong with the diner, in fact this is where we usually come to celebrate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all still laughing away and having a good time when Sweets entered the diner. He walked up to the table and tried to give them a disapproving glare when Brennan spoke to him, "What's up Sweets?"

Booth interrupted before Sweets eve had a chance to open his mouth, "Good use of a pop cultural reference Bones."

"Thanks." She replied being sincere, "Now what is wrong with you?" she was addressing Sweets this time.

"Well it might have a little something to do with me finding out that your relationship with Booth has progressed quite a bit since we last spoke and I have to find out from Cullen's receptionist. And then I find out that the 'whole team' is out celebrating. It does make me feel like I don't belong with you guys."

Sweets finished his rant and Brennan spoke first, "Sweets you are part of the team, in fact all of you feel like a family to me, now come and sit down and join in."

Then Angela piped up "Come on Sweets we are sorry, you know you are like a little brother to all of us." Booth joined in to try and make him feel better, "Yeah Angela is right you are like an annoying little brother."

"Thanks guys I'm sorry for being mad but I did feel kinda left out."

"Sweets we're sorry. Now that we are all here how about Booth and I tell you all how we actually got together?" Brennan knew that they all wanted know but she decided to ask them anyway.

They all answered at the same time.

"Yeah we all want to know the juicy details." Cam

"Bren I have been wanting to know all day so get on with it." Angela

"Of course we want to know how the fireworks happened." Hodgins

"Even I want to know Dr. Brennan." Zack

"Yeah." Sweets

"Okay then well it really all began after the funeral, we were back at the hotel and …" Whilst Brennan was telling her friends how she and Booth officially became a couple she realised that she had never felt more loved and at home than she did now and it was all because she was surrounded by her 'family'.


End file.
